mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Guardas reais/Galeria
Primeira Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Twilight and Spike go to Ponyville S1E1.png Spike talking to Twilight on chariot S1E01.png Spike talking to Twilight on chariot 2 S1E01.png Chariot about to enter Ponyville S1E01.png Spike "When will you make friends, like Celestia said" S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Royal guards defeated S1E02.png O Convite Extra Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png A Praga do Século Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville S01E10.png Celestia's chariot descends from Canterlot S1E10.png Celestia's chariot comes in for a landing S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the chariot arrive S1E10.png Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Twilight "they don't always seem to make sense" S1E10.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png Celestia waves to the crowd S1E16.png Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Um Pássaro no Casco Royal guards S1E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at Royal Guards S1E22.png Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to get the guard's attention S1E22.png Rainbow Dash staring at Royal Guard S1E22.png Expressionless royal guard S1E22.png Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png Royal guards stop Fluttershy from entering S1E22.png Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png A Guard whispers to Celestia S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Royal Guards asking for Philomena S1E22.png Guards ask Twilight S1E22.png Confused Guards S1E22.png Twilight pushing guards out S1E22.png Guards leaving S1E22.png Cherry Fizzy with royal guards S1E22.png Guard showing what Philomena looks like S1E22.png Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png Royal guards surprised S01E22.png Princess Celestia discovers Fluttersy S1E22.png Rainbow Dash contemplating final prank on royal guards S1E22.png Guards tickled S01E22.png Philomena tickling Royal Guard S01E22.png Guards laughing S01E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas Royal guards trumpeting S1E23.png Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png Celestia appears S1E23.png Segunda Temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Royal guards ceremony S2E02.png Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Eclipse da Luna Luna's guards S2E04.png A Simplicidade e a Elite Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9.png Guard doubting Rarity S2E9.png Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Commander Hurricane S2E11.png Já Estava na Hora Guard S2E20.png Night guards S2E20.png Night Guard using light spell S2E20.png Night Guard after spell S2E20.png Twilight sneaking S2E20.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Royal Guards saluting S2E25.png Royal Guards guarding railway line S2E25.png Station Guards S02E25.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash getting off the train S2E25.png Station Guards 2 S02E25.png Royal Guards at station 2 S2E25.png Station Guards let Twilight pass S02E25.png Royal guard didn't notice S2E25.png Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard S02E25.png Who Goes There S2E25.png Shining Armor excited about seeing Twilight S02E25.png Twilight for pony sake S2E25.png White Unicorn Guard S2E25.png Royal guard asleep... S2E25.png Unicorn Guard Squad S02E25.png Opening big door S2E25.png Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png Twilight opening the door S2E25.png Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Captured Guards S2E26.png CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png Cadance walking S2E26.png Retinue S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png Terceira Temporada O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Celestia goes through some paperwork S3E01.png Celestia and the guards hear something S3E01.png Guard opens door S3E01.png Royal Guard running down red carpet S3E1.png Celestia talks to a Royal Guard S3E01.png Earth Guard S3E1.png Celestia orders guards to find Cadance and Shining Armor S3E01.png Guards run S3E01.png Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png Stone Discord arrives to Ponyville S3E10.png Royal guards pull Discord's statue S03E10.png Main cast and_Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png Princess Celestia "I have them right here" S03E10.png Royal Chariot Departing S3E10.png Returning to Canterlot S3E10.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Twilight enters the throne room EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Royal guard patrolling EG.png Royal guard patrolling 2 EG.png Sunset sneaking past royal guard EG.png Quarta Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Twilight and Royal Guard S4E1.png Royal Guards closing double doors S4E1.png Royal guards "they're gone!" S4E1.png Twilight talking to royal guards S4E01.png Twilight and royal guard "vanished!" S4E01.png Royal guards bowing to Twilight S4E01.png Twilight and royal guards "continue the search" S4E01.png Twilight giving commands to Royal Guards S4E1.png| Royal Guards receiving commands S4E1.png Royal guards salute to Princess Twilight S4E01.png Brown Royal Guard opening double doors S4E1.png Brown-coated royal guard S4E01.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Royal guards blowing horns S4E02.png The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Três É Demais Royal guard walking out of train S4E11.png Cadance walking out of the train S4E11.png Cadance bowing down S4E11.png Twilight and friends bowing down S4E11.png Cadance 'I'm teasing, Twilight' S4E11.png Flash smiling S4E11.png Jogos de Equestria Crystal royal guards pick up Spike S4E24.png Crystal royal guards cart Spike away S4E24.png Spike being carried away by royal guards S4E24.png Spike falls onto the ground S4E24.png Crystal royal guard "a thousand pardons" S4E24.png Crystal royal guards backing away S4E24.png Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike getting stage fright S4E24.png Royal guards approaching Spike S4E24.png Royal guards pushing Spike forward S4E24.png Princess Cadance "go down and help him!" S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny and royal guard surprised S4E24.png Spike "I'm... not sure" S4E24.png Equestria Games golden Crystal Empire flags S04E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Twilight pacing in the corridor S4E25.png Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png Duke and duchess leaving the palace S4E25.png Twilight looking back to other princesses S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Shining Armor and guards see the sun moving S4E26.png The guards hovering S4E26.png Tirek sucking away the guard's magic S4E26.png Shining Armor and the guards waking up S4E26.png Quinta Temporada Crusaders of the Lost Mark Princess Celestia in her throne room S5E18.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Celestia leads her forces into battle S5E25.png Royal guards charge into battle S5E25.png Princess Celestia's army vs. King Sombra's army S5E25.png Two armies collide on the battlefield S5E25.png Royal guards and Crystal Ponies brawl S5E25.png Royal guards and Crystal Ponies fighting S5E25.png King Sombra rising on a crystal spire S5E25.png Royal guards tripped up by Sombra's spire S5E25.png Princess Celestia looking at her fallen soldiers S5E25.png Crystal Ponies ambush Celestia from under the snow S5E25.png Princess Celestia projects a magic shield S5E25.png Princess Celestia blows the Crystal Ponies away S5E25.png Celestia stands alone on the battlefield S5E25.png Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Nightmare Moon with her guards S5E26.png Nightmare Moon's guards surround Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Twilight and Spike look at Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Rainbow Dash "The princess asked you a question!" S5E26.png Rainbow Dash takes off her helmet S5E26.png RD "And unless you wanna end up in the dungeon" S5E26.png RD "you'll tell her what she wants to know!" S5E26.png Spike points at Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Twilight nudges Spike S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "But it is no less a fate..." S5E26.png NM "...than she'd sentence me to!" S5E26.png Nightmare Moon stomps one hoof on the floor S5E26.png NM '"..the source of this time magic!" S5E26.png Twilight and Spike scared S5E26.png Twilight looks nervous S5E26.png Twilight Sparkle thinks about it S5E26.png Twilight Sparkle accepts Nightmare Moon's request S5E26.png Spike shocked S5E26.png Spike "Twilight, no!" S5E26.png Twilight "We have no choice, Spike" S5E26.png Twilight "I can take you to it" S5E26.png Twilight "but you'll have to get past the timberwolves" S5E26.png Twilight feeling nervous S5E26.png Spike chained with guards around him S5E26.png Spike gets teleported S5E26.png Guards see Spike disappeared S5E26.png Nightmare Moon and guards see Twilight gets sucked into a portal S5E26.png Nightmare Moon big "No" S5E26.png Guards try to stop Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Guards shield their eyes from the brightness S5E26.png Mercadorias Pegasus Royal Guard, Elite Sentry card MLP CCG.jpg Earth Pony Royal Guard, Arresting Officer card MLP CCG.jpg Canterlot Archive Guard, Literate Lockout card MLP CCG.jpg Crystal Guard, On Duty card MLP CCG.jpg Royal Peacekeeper, Watchful Eye card MLP CCG.jpg AiP Chariot.png|Chariot Guards. My Little Pony Celestia.jpg|Os guardas de Celestia . My Little Pony promotional image - the main six bowing to Celestia.jpg|Os guardas de Celestia na sua esquerda e direita. Castle Creator Luna's Guard.png|Um dos guardas da princesa Luna destaque em Eclipse da Luna Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpg| Alternet Universe Sombra Guards Comic issue 18.png|Guardas Reais em um universo alternativo em Friendship is Magic Issue #18 Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens